I'll Not Leave You, Bro
by Zuvios Gemini
Summary: Raph/Leo Slash. Pre-2007 movie. Leo tells the turtles that he's leaving and Raph doesn't take it very well. Gift fic for a friend. Sad fluff. Rated for language.


A/N: This is a gift story for the fantastic **MarinaPetrovskaya **on DeviantArt. One of her pictures was just screaming "WRITE A FIC ABOUT ME". So I did. HOPE YOU LIKE IT MARINA!

The link for the picture that I'm talking about is on my profile. :)

I'm thinking this takes place before the 2007 movie.

**Warnings: Slash, Tcest, Turtlecest, established Raph/Leo relationship**

**TMNT, Raph and Leo do not belong to me. I wish they did though… X3**

Written to _Innocence _by Avril Lavigne

[TMNT]

"Yer goin' where?" Raph yelled, making everyone sitting in the living room jump. Leo flinched at the look of fury on his brother's face.

"I'm being sent to South America for training." Leo repeated. Donnie and Mikey stared at Raph, seeing the rage rising in him. His hands were clenched in tight fists at his sides and he was shaking. The look in his gold eyes could have set the world on fire.

"Master Splinter said it will make me a better leader." Leo said, quieter than before. Raph sputtered and looked around, obviously looking for something to take his anger out on. Donnie and Mikey removed themselves from the couch and chose in stand behind it instead.

"Ya don't need ta be a better leader! Ya need ta be here with us!" Raph yelled, kicking over the coffee table and breaking the glass cups that sat atop it. Leo flinched and closed his eyes, letting Raph vent.

"FUCK this South America shit! You ain't goin' anywhere, Leo!" Raph yelled. The two younger turtles watched Leo quietly, seeing his resolve start to crack. His brow was furrowed as he controlled his emotions. Small tears started to gather in the corners of Mikey's eyes as he watched his older brothers.

"You can learn ta be a better leader here in New York. What the fuck makes South America any different than home, huh?" Raph yelled, getting in Leo's face.

"Mikey, Donnie, could you leave for a moment please? I need to speak with Raph." Leo said quietly, finally opening his eyes and setting them on the seething turtle before him. Donnie obediently nodded and left the room. Mikey hesitated slightly.

"But Leo—"

"Now Michelangelo." The commanding tone in Leo's voice made Mikey hang his head and slowly trudge up the stairs, sniffling. Raph's chest was heaving as he tried to control himself, even though he was obviously fighting a losing battle.

"Raph." Leo said softly, his hard eyes softening. Raph snarled and turned away, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Raphael." Leo said, standing and putting a hand on the red-banded turtle's shoulder. Raph tensed under the touch, but still said nothing. Leo sighed and wrapped his arms around Raph's waist, squeezing him gently.

"Why you gotta go Leo?" Raph finally spoke, his voice strained. Leo placed a small kiss on his shoulder.

"Because Master Splinter told me to go."

Raph glanced over his shoulder at his mate, seeing just as much distress in Leo's expression. He gently removed Leo's arms from around him and pulled the smaller turtle into a hug. Leo's resolve cracked. He broke down into small sobs in Raph's arms, burying his face in the bigger turtle's chest. Raph rubbed his back, holding him tight.

"I don't want to leave, Raph. I'd do anything to stay here." Leo sobbed out. Raph held him tighter, sharing his strength with Leo.

"And I'd do anything ta keep ya here." Raph replied, feeling his eyes burn. He had never been away from his beloved mate for more than a day or two, and now Leo was going to be gone for a whole YEAR? Possibly more? He wouldn't last.

Leo leaned back and looked up at Raph, his brown eyes shining with tears.

"You… you'll wait for me. Right Raph?" Leo said softly, uncertainty written all over his face. Raph smiled softly, holding Leo's face and kissing him. Leo held Raph's face in response and kissed him back just as passionately.

They parted and Raph placed a small kiss on Leo's forehead, pulling him into another strong hug.

"I'll never leave ya, bro."

[TMNT]

A/N: So here it is! Review and such please! Hope you liked it Marina. :D


End file.
